On My Own
by dazzledNfeathers
Summary: Set during the battle scene of Eclipse. Jacob and Leah like no one's ever seen them before. Only there will be some outcomes that are iffy right now in my head. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Figured I would try another Jacob/Leah story again. Since I think I almost perfected Leah the first few times, haha. And I figured I haven't posted anything in well over 7 months, I am going to post this and possibly keep up to it since the summer is going to be ever so fun. :P Please enjoy thing.**

**I wish I had come up with this idea but I'm no prodigy or anything. So here's to Steph Meyer who is brilliant and created this world that I now own most of my life to. I own nothing at all. *yes I know that is quite sad***

I sighed. "There goes my idiot of a brother." I leaned up against a tree.

"Leah, calm down. He just wants to be a part of the action. Let him decide for himself for once." Jacob growled at me, moving closer.

"I'm sorry, Oh Mighty One. But I am his sister and I know what's best for him." I began to get pissed off.

"I am his Alpha. And I am yours as well. So what I say goes. You really need to understand that it's not all about you anymore." He spat at me. I moved closer to him, trying to come off as the strong person everyone thought I was. In reality, I was so weak. Too much has gone on in my life to actually leave most of it at the door. But Jacob has seen my weaknesses, and he still treats me like one of the guys.

"You know, as much as I want you to play Alpha today, you have to understand something. Seth is 15 years old. He is only 2 years younger than you. He's lost his dad, became a werewolf, and he wants to be just like you." I shook my head and looked down. "I don't want him to be like you if you act like this. I've seen inside your head. So has he but he neglects to mention any of it, afraid you'll backlash on him."

Jacob looked pained as I looked up to see his face. I could tell I was really getting under his skin, but in a good way. His gaze met mine and we stayed that way for a few moments until I spoke up, "You see, we know that you got your heart broken by that Bella girl. She went with the bloodsucker. Just get over it. It would make this fight a lot less excruciating if I knew we were fighting for someone other than_ her_." My tone was snippy.

Jacob caught it. "You know what?_ You_ can't tell me what to do! Don't you see how I've tried?"

I scoffed, "Do you hear yourself? You sound just like me, except the script has turned that _she_ doesn't want _you. _Except your story doesn't include imprinting; it includes a girl who would rather rub bodies with an ice cold man and not you. I mean honestly I would take a guy who is warm over an ice cold leech." I covered my mouth. '_Don't let it slip, you idiot_,' I thought.

Jacob actually fell to the ground laughing. I stood over him, "What?"

"You should see your face." He laughed, "It is honestly the funniest thing I've seen. You act like you just divulged a secret."

"I didn't." I spat.

"What is it, Lee? You have a crush on me or something?" He got up off the ground and tried to hold back his chuckling.

"Now isn't the time to get all mushy, and besides, there is a fight that will be happening soon. A fight that my little brother is a part of and you are being too easy going on him. You should be a hard ass. Tell him no. He doesn't need to be involved in this. He could get killed!" I began to shake.

"Lee, stop shaking. You will never be a calm person will you?" He said firmly. But by the time he tried to move closer to me to calm me down, I had already phased. I was going to let my wolf instincts take over during this fight. I would not let the feelings and things on my mind take over or I would lose. I would lose to the leeches, I would lose to Jake, and most importantly, I would lose to myself.

**Next chapter will be up later today or something. Promise. Thank you for reading. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy! And once again, I don't own this. I really wish I had because then Leah and Jacob would be together forever **

**After the Battle**

I stood outside the Black's house with the rest of the gang, waiting impatiently to hear from the Doctor Leech if Jake was okay. I wouldn't forgive myself. I shouldn't have gone after that newborn bloodsucker. Jake wouldn't be screaming at the top of his lungs in pain now if I hadn't.

That Bella girl had gone in to talk to him. And I had protested about him getting in my way; only to get Paul yelling at me to shut it. I stalked off into the woods for a little while, trying to gather my thoughts. How had this snuck up on me so fast? I had just been in love with Sam nearly a few days ago and now, all I could even stand to think about was Jacob. My Alpha. The bane of my existence.

"Ugh." I grunted. I collapsed on the ground, I felt sleep deprived. And I knew that no one would want to talk to me if Jake wasn't okay so I closed my eyes and fell into a sound slumber.

I knew no one would want to talk to me, no one would want to come looking for me, and no one wanted me. My dreams reflected that nature. I was quite aware of my surroundings however, while I slept. Might have been my wolf senses but I neglected them and fell into an even sounder slumber.

Soon enough, I could hear a voice off in the distance. It was Jacob, he was healed. He was running towards me, no shirt and the sweat glistening off his abs. I got up off the ground.

"Jake!" I yelled.

His face was full of love and his eyes burned into mine. "Lee- Lee." He spoke softly.

"I was an idiot; I shouldn't have gone after that bloodsucker. I'm sorry." I began to cry. Full on tears just kept falling from my eyes and I couldn't stop them. Jacob came closer, keeping the look on his face, and wiped my tears. He smiled, and then turned to look behind him. It was Bella.

Suddenly before I knew what was going on, Jake was by her side, many feet away from me. His arms were around her and she leaned into his chest. Before they turned to walk off into the woods Jake pulled Bella into an embrace and kissed her deeply.

My gut ached.

'This must be a dream,' I thought. Then I heard the voice again, and was knocked back to consciousness. I sat up from where I just laid and looked around. It was dark out still, but I could see the light breaking close to the dawn approaching.

The voice sounded once more and I could finally understand who it was. It was Seth.

"Seth, I'm right here." I said in a normal voice, knowing he could hear me.

He grabbed my wrist and began to drag me out of the woods.

"Seth, what are you doing?"

"Jake wants you. He said it was urgent. I phased to see if you had phased out, but you hadn't." Seth said quickly, sounding like he was on a mission.

"Wait, Jake sent you to look for me?" I voice was soft.

"Well, he was a little groggy and wanted to see you for some reason. Probably to yell at you for going after that newborn; if I was him I would do the same thing." Seth chuckled.

My face flushed, "Jeez, thanks little brother. You're helping _so_ much." I said sarcastically.

He put his arm around my shoulders, he stood so much taller than me these days, "I'm sorry, sis. Just gotta roll with the punches."

We arrived at Jake's; my heart was going a million miles an hour. Billy was rolling around in his wheelchair outside. He saw me near. "Leah."

"Hey, Billy. Is he awake?" I said a bit wearily.

"He's been asking for you. Go on in."

I went on in. I was hoping he wasn't going to rip my head off. And I was prepared for if he went livid, I would do the same. 'Typical Leah,' everyone would say. I sighed and walked up to his door, knocking lightly.

"Come on in, Leah.

**Expect another update shortly. I'm on a roll. **


End file.
